


Kneel Only Before Truth

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, Gen, Mid-Game, Partnership, Ridorana Cataract, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Fran will not falter.</cite></p><p>Pharos/Ridorana Cataract spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Only Before Truth

Fran can see where the sea meets the horizon. The Mist is thick here on this island below the Pharos, like the desert tomb, and the Feywood, and the secret city itself. Her head feels thick with it. Her muscles ache with it.

But Fran will not falter. She cannot. Reddas seeks to die. Basch seeks the children's survival. Balthier--

She listens to Balthier's heartbeat, distracting her ears from the voices that are not voices that carry on the Mist. It is the waves. It is the wind. Fran chooses to follow, but she will not be ruled.

Balthier walks ahead with the princess, picking careful steps on loose stones. Fran has not overheard him speaking direction to the princess. Fran has listened carefully since Balthier ceased to seek her counsel.

Balthier offered Vaan their ship: smash here in case of heroism. They have not taught the children to fly. He forgets her ears. He forgets her, himself and their partnership. But Balthier has not withheld her his plans to tell another.

At the edge of the world, all Ivalice behind her, Fran breathes deep of the clear, open sky. Balthier has no plans, yet, but the Pharos is tall.


End file.
